vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina and Camille
The relationship between the witch Davina Claire and the human Camille O'Connell. The Originals Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Marcel asks Cami to help look after Davina while she attends the Dauphine Street Music Festival. Cami, at first, declines, but Klaus compels her change her mind so that she can spy on Marcel and Davina for him. They bond during this and Cami helps Davina reconnect with her former friend Tim. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina goes to Cami for help as she felt that she couldn't trust Marcel anymore. When Cami fails to recognize her, Davina deduces that Cami has been compelled. She then tells Cami that she can fix her, but that it will hurt. Davina begins and Cami starts to hurt and scream. In'' The Casket Girls, Davina continues to undo Klaus' compulsion on Cami. Afterwards, Davina senses that someone is using magic to find her and Cami tries to help her escape from the Quater. When Cami suggest that they go to her uncle for help, she is shocked when Davina tells her that Kieran is aware of the supernatural and has been hiding it from her. Later, at St. Anne's Church, they get a call from Josh telling them that Klaus has Davina's friend Timothy and that he'll kill him if Davina doesn't come to the compound. Davina then senses that the witches have found them just before they enter the sanctuary and start chanting. Cami tries to shield Davina and gets knocked unconscious. Angry at this, Davina magically lifts the witches in the air, snaps their necks, and lets them fall to the ground. After checking to make sure that Cami is all right, Davina heads off to face Klaus. Later, Cami sees Klaus and warns him that if he ever hurts Davina or Josh, she will expose him to the world. In ''Dance Back from the Grave, Camille is visited by a mourning Marcel and learns that Davina was sacrificed. In Farewell to Storyville, Camille is reunited with Davina whom is visibly shaken by her past death. Cami tries to help, but Davina is cynical, aware that Cami wants something from her. Cami admits it and tells her about Kirean's hex. Davina informs she cannot help her. Later Marcel informs Cami that Davina needs to be sent back to her former coven and she expresses concern over this while Davina is sleeping on her bed. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina accompanies Marcel and Camille to a storage room where Kieran had stored many dark objects and other tools that he could use as weapons against the supernatural. Recognizing several objects as having been spelled by witches, Davina takes some to use in her ritual to revive Mikael. Season Two In Live and Let Die, Klaus listens in on a phone call between them and when Cami is off the phone. He informs her that Davina brought back his father from the dead. Cami then realizes this the reason Davina fled the city and she points out to Klaus that his actions towards Davina made her more willing to bring back Mikeal. Klaus promises Cami he wont kill Davina now and after he leaves. Cami frantically texts a warning to Davina that Klaus is on his way to her cabin. In Red Door, With Davina still knocked out unconscious Cami suggests they take her to the hosptail, but she's kidnapped by Mikeal when she goes outside. Davina along-with Kol help contribute to Cami's recuse party. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina learns that Esther is the bigger problem than Klaus is when she selected Cami to be Rebekah's host and calls an ceasefire with Klaus to help her. Episodes Season One *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two * Live and Let Die * Red Door * The Brothers That Care Forgot Quotes Gallery |-|Season One= Davina1x04.jpg Camilledavina1x04.jpg Camille_and_Davina_TO_1x04.jpg Davinacamille1x04.jpg Originals109-2408.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0267.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0455.jpg Cami and Davina.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0614.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0718.jpg Davina and camille.jpg Tumblr n3ldyoddqg1qkfvkzo5 250.png |-|Season Two= Trivia * Camille seems to be the person Davina trusts most for now. * Marcel seems to be protective of the two of them as he has a close realtionship with both of them. Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships